Uchiha's Eleven!
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Theres Eleven reasons why it Wont work and eleven people who just dont care! "You're either in or you're out, right now." Update- 5.27.08 at 2:40 am
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha's Eleven**

**To Try It Would Be Crazy**

"It's Tricky, It's never been done before." Sasuke said

"You wanna knock over a casino?" Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head and raised three fingers.

"Three Casinos?!" Naruto asked, surprised.

"You got to be nuts." Kurenai said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Exactly." Naruto said

"This place houses a security system that rivals most nuclear missile silos." Sasuke said

"Smash and grab job, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Slightly more complicated than that." Naruto replied.

"Well Yeah." Shikamaru answered trying to not be embarrassed.

**To Do It Would Be Impossible**

"You'd need at least a dozen guys doing a combination of cons." Naruto said

"Ten ought to do it, don't you think?" Sasuke asked and took a drink of his martini.

"You think we need one more?" He asked as Naruto just stared at the T.V.

"You think we need one more." Lee jumps from the table to a shelf

"Alright, dobe will get one more." Sasuke smirked as Naruto tried to punch Sasuke in the face.

**There're a Dozen reasons it won't Work.**

"So we're just supposed to walk out of there with a hundred-fifty million dollars without getting stopped?" Kakashi asks as Shikamaru and Sasuke stick the cord onto the metal beam and look down toward the elevator shaft with the red laser beams. Hinata connects a cord onto another in the security camera room. Lee moves a machine into a van. Shikamaru looks up at the camera and flickers, only to disappear.

"Yeah." Sasuke answers and puts his hands into his pockets.

**And Eleven People Who Don't Care**

Everyone in a large crowd turns around except Sasuke.

"It'll be nice working with proper villains again." Kiba says to Naruto as Naruto leads him down the street.

Sasuke puts a bomb against the vault door. "3, 2, 1." He counts down and hits the detonator switch for nothing to happen. Sasuke and Shikamaru blink and Sasuke hits the button again and again.

"Well did you check the batteries?" Shikamaru asks.

"Uhh…" Sasuke answers and a vault door explodes.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"Now they say I've paid my debt to society." Sasuke says.

"Funny, I never got a check." The blonde haired woman answers him harshly.

**Nara Shikamaru**

"You scared?" Naruto asks and licks the cheese off his finger tips.

"You suicidal?" Shikamaru shot back.

**Sabuku Gaara**

"Congratulations, you're a dead man." Gaara says darkly.

"He'll kill ya." Kurenai says as Sasuke gets punched in the face. "And then he'll go to work on ya."

**Uzumaki Naruto**

"Someone call for a doctor?" Naruto asks in a brunette wig.

**Yamanaka Ino**

"Here comes the girl." Shikamaru says as Ino walks by in a red dress and blonde her hair loose.

**From the author of Pretty Poison**

"You're a thief and a liar." Ino said harshly.

"I only lied about being a thief." Sasuke pointed out.

**And Vacation**

"Why do this?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"Because the house always wins, unless when that perfect hand comes along and you bet big and then you take the house." Sasuke answered him.

"…You've been practicing this speech haven't you?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit, did I rush it; it felt like I rushed it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, it was good, I liked it." Naruto answered honestly.

**Uchiha's Eleven**

"You're either in or you're out, right now." Sasuke said seriously.

Listen Guys, i know I haven't been updating, but leme tell ya! See I already had the next TWO chapters 4 Entrapment plus another story that hd already five chapters done. Unfortunatly, my mother decided 2 clean my room while I was away at a friends house and threw it all away, the next day when I'm going to write them and post them 4 you guys, i cant find my notebook. So, if you guys cannot give up on me and continue reading my storys I'll be really happy. This is just a preview. I have just recently become obbsessed with Ocean's 11, and I have the movie, so I was tinking of writing it in the Naruto world, I was surprised to see that only one other person has has this idea and their story is called 'Shikamaru's Eleven' pairing Shika/Tema, but its under Shika/Ino. Just wanna see how many people review and maybe I'll continue, and I already have the first chapter done! And its on my laptop, so no need to worry, it wont get deleted!! THNX!!!


	2. Hello, Tenten

**Uchiha's Eleven**

Danny Ocean- Uchiha Sasuke

Frank Catton- TenTen

A raven haired man entered and sat in the empty chair in the center of the white room.

"Good Morning" A woman's voice greeted as he smirked

"Morning." He responded

"Please state your name for the record" She said.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven haired man answered.

"Thank You, Mr. Uchiha. The purpose of this hearing is to determine whether you are likely to break the law again." She continued. "Though this was your first time being convicted, you have been implicated, though never charged, in over a dozen other schemes and frauds. What can you tell us about this?"

"Like you said, ma'am," Sasuke leaned back in the chair, "I was never charged"

"Mr.Uchiha, all we're trying to find out is was there a reason you chose to _commit_ this crime, or did you simply get _caught_ this time?" A male voice asked him as Sasuke sighed.

"My wife left me, I was upset. I got into a self-destructive pattern." He answered.

"If released, is it possible that you would fall into a similar pattern?" The woman asked.

"She already left me once; I don't think she'll do it again, just for kicks." Sasuke answered harshly.

"Mr.Uchiha, what do you think you would do if released?" The woman asked him as the Uchiha thought.

Sasuke sighed as he walked down a corridor with a guard walking beside him as they reached the desk and gave Sasuke the tuxedo that he wore exactly four years ago and his wedding ring. Sasuke looked at it and gripped it in his hand before slipping it onto his finger and waking out of prison, letting the cold, winter air hit his face.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and made his way through the casino before sitting down at a blackjack table.

"Chips, please." He said as the blackjack dealer smiled at him. (She's a woman)

"Sure." She responded before handing him some chips.

"Change 150, would you like quarters or nickels?" She asked.

"Quarters would be just fine." He answered as she gave him the quarters.

"Good Luck." She told him as she took the cards.

"Thank you." Sasuke responded before shifting his attention to a bun haired girl talking with, what he thought, was the casino manager.

"Twenty, dealer has Nineteen. Good start." The Blackjack dealer said sending him a smile.

He watched as the bun haired girl made her way over and tapped the other woman on the shoulder.

"I'm going on break now, Good luck." She said smiling at the Uchiha again.

"You have a good one." The bun haired girl answered as the other dealer left.

"Hello, how are you, sir?" She asked as she took the cards.

"Hello, TenTen." Sasuke said as the girl froze for a second.

"I beg your pardon, sir. You must have me confused with someone else, as you can see my names Hikari." She said as she tapped on her name tag.

"My mistake." Sasuke answered.

"It's alright, sir." 'Hikari' replied.

"Table's cold anyway." Sasuke said as he got up.

"You might want to try the lounge at Caesars, gets busy after 1:00" She told him as Sasuke smirked.

"One o'clock?"

"One o'clock." She confirmed as he nodded and left.

Sasuke sat at the bar in Caesars at One o'clock looking at the newspaper seeing Gaara Sabuku talking and Kurenai in the back with a forced smile with the heading reading 'Las Vegas landmark to be razed'.

"Catching up on current events, huh?" 'Hikari' asked as she sat down next to the Uchiha.

"Hikari." Sasuke said and took a sip of his drink.

"Glad to meet you. TenTen can't get past the gaming board." She said, "Just got out?"

"This afternoon." Sasuke said taking another sip out of his drink. "You seen him?"

"Last time I heard he was teaching Movie stars how to play cards. Why? You got a plan already?" TenTen said, amused.

"Are you kidding? I just became a citizen again." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Officer Brooks? This is Uchiha Sasuke, I was told to contact you in twenty-four hours." Sasuke said as he talked into a pay phone.

"No, sir, I haven't been getting into trouble."

"No, sir, I haven't been drinking." He lied still tasting the red wine he had just had with TenTen.

"No, sir, I wouldn't even think about leaving the state."

Here's Chapter One !! Whadya Think??


	3. A Man With A Plan pt1

I'm so tired

I'm so tired..

XOXO

Almost half way around the country, a blonde haired man with blue eyes leaned against his car eating some nachos.

"Hey Naruto! What's up man?" Asuma asked.

"Hey can I ask you something? Are you incorporated?" He asked and Naruto scoffed. "Well, y'know, you should really think about it. I talked to my manager-"

"Bernie." Naruto said and Asuma shook his head.

"No, not Bernie, my business manager. Actually, y'know, they're both named Bernie." He said as Naruto shook his head and entered the booming club waking to the back and into the room where he taught Movie stars how to play cards.

"Alright, we'll begin with a five card draw. Everyone remember what a five card draw is?" Naruto asked as they all nodded.

"Who wants to start us out? Baki?" Naruto asked as Baki sighed and Naruto handed him the cards and he began to deal.

"Baki, to the left, always deal to your left." Naruto said as Baki muttered an apology.

"Iruka?"

"Hit me." He answered and Naruto smirked.

"It's not blackjack." Naruto said as the table laughed.

Naruto looked over to Gai who was staring at his cards.

"Looking at them, doesn't change them. You know what you got." He said as Gai nodded.

Naruto sighed as he watched Baki deal the cards, again.

"Baki, to the left." Naruto corrected.

"Right, right, sorry. I'll get it, I'll get it." He said.

"And the lady bets." Naruto said.

"Blue." Anko said putting down a 50 chip.

"Blue, that's 50." Naruto said, looking at Iruka.

"I'll call?" Iruka said not sure, but putting down a 50 chip, himself.

"Iruka's calling 50." Naruto stated.

"I want four." Shizune said putting down four of her cards.

"You don't want four, you wanna fold." Naruto corrected as she looked at him puzzled.

"I wanna fold? Is that good?" She asked as Naruto took the remainder of her cards and put them face down.

"You're done."

Naruto looked around the table and twitched. God this is harder than it looks.

"Iruka? You have 3 pairs." Naruto stated and Iruka nodded.

"Yeah."

"You can't have three pairs. You can't have six cards in a five card game." Naruto said and Anko blinked.

"Maybe one of them was mine." She said as Iruka pointed an accusing finger at Baki.

As the table began uproar, Asuma got their attention.

"Guys, Guys! All reds!" He said putting down a 9 of hearts, a 7 of hearts, an 8 of diamonds, a 3 of diamonds and a Jack of hearts. Naruto sighed as he put his cold drink against the side of his temple.

XOXO

Naruto looked up at the caged dancers, wondering how much they get paid. He could do that, dance half naked.

"How's the game going?" The bartender asked

"Longest hour of my life." Naruto said, the bartender not hearing over the music

"What?"

"I'm running away with your wife." Naruto said as the guy gave him a thumbs up.

"Great."

Naruto blinked as he thought he saw a familiar face in the glass and looked back.

"I'm losing my mind.' He thought as he shook his head and finished his drink.

Naruto entered the room to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey Naruto, we've got one more player, if that's alright with you." Asuma said and Naruto nodded.

XOXOXO

"Mr.Uchiha, what do you do for a living if you don't mind me asking?" Baki asked.

"Why would I mind you asking? Two cards." Sasuke said as he set two cards on the table and Naruto took them. "I just got out of prison." Naruto handed him two cards.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Really?" Asuma asked a little uneasy.

"Well, why were you in prison?" Baki asked, thinking they had a first degree murderer in their presence.

"I stole things." He replied as the tension in the room lifted a little.

"You stole things? Like jewels?" Asuma asked.

"Incan matrimonial head masks." Naruto said as he placed his bet.

"Is there any money in those Incan-" Asuma started.

"Matrimonial head masks, there's some." Sasuke finished

"Don't let him fool you; there're boatloads, if you can move them." Naruto said looking at the Uchiha's ebony eyes. "But you can't."

"My fence seemed confident." Sasuke answered, amused.

"When dealing with cash, you don't need a fence." Naruto replied, just as amused.

"Some people lack vision." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, probably everybody in cellblock E." Naruto shot back.

"500." Sasuke said putting down a purple chip.

"Guys, what's the first lesson in poker?" Naruto asked.

"Never bet on the-" Iruka started.

"No, Leave emotion at the door." Asuma said.

"That's right, Asuma." Naruto said as he smirked at the Uchiha.

"Today's Lesson: How to draw out the bluff" Naruto stated as the Uchiha gave a smirk of his own.

"That much money, this early in the game, I'm guessing he's holding nothing better than a pair of face cards." Naruto said a smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"Shizune?" Naruto asked as she took a chip.

"Um, yeah, I fold." She said as she placed her cards down.

"Baki."

"Don't worry, I'll play." He answered and set down his chips.

"I'll call your 500 and raise you a 500 of my own." Baki answered.

"That's a very handsome bet, Baki. But we don't wanna push him too high to fast; we wanna keep him on a leash." Naruto said, imagining Sasuke on a leash.

"Anko?"

"I'll call." She said throwing her chips in the middle.

"And I'll call." Naruto said doing the same as everyone in the table.

"I'll call your 500 and raise you 2000." Sasuke said setting the bills on the table as Asuma whistled.

"You're free to do what you like, guys, but that's a lot of money, and I'm staying in. He's trying to buy his way out of his bluff." Naruto said, as he and everyone around the table called.

"Let's see them." Naruto challenged as Sasuke smirked setting down his cards.

"I'm not sure what four 9's does, but, I think, the Ace is pretty high." Sasuke said as everyone around the table groaned, except for Naruto.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto walked out of the club and fixed his jacket as he watched the Uchiha stand next to him and smirk. Naruto walked off towards his car with Sasuke behind him.

"God I'm bored." Naruto groaned while he drove down the street..

"You look bored." Sasuke said lazily.

"I am bored." Naruto confirmed

"So how was the clink? Did you like the cookies I sent?" Naruto asked, amused.

"Why do you think I came to see you first?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto pulled up into an all night café.

"It's tricky. It's never been done before. It'll need planning and a large crew." Sasuke said.

"Guns?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly. The take-"

"What's the target?" Naruto asked.

"Eight figures each." Sasuke continued, ignoring Naruto's question.

"What's the target?" Naruto asked again.

There was a slight pause and Sasuke began to talk.

"When was the last time you were in Vegas?" He asked and Naruto looked at his friend astonished.

"You wanna knock over a casino?!" Naruto whispered harshly.

Sasuke took a drink out of his coffee and shook his head.

Naruto sighed and was about to take a drink out of his coffee when Sasuke held up three fingers.

Naruto blinked at the raven haired man, coffee still held up to his lips.

"Three casinos?!" He asked and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto chuckled and took a sip out of his coffee, clicking his tongue after.

XOXOXO

"The vault at the Bellagio." Sasuke said and Naruto looked over the plans.

"Well, if I'm reading this right," Naruto said and looked at the Uchiha's stone cold eyes "And I'd like to think I am, this is probably the least accessible vault ever designed by man."

"Yeah." Was the Uchiha's simple answer.

"Didn't you say 3 casinos?" Naruto asked and the Sasuke nodded.

"These feed into the Mirage and the MGM Grand, but every penny ends up in here." The raven haired man tapped the blue prints.

"The Bellagio and the Mirage…" Naruto sighed. "These are Sabuku Gaara's casinos."

"Yes they are." Sasuke confirmed. "Think he'll mind?"

Naruto sighed, again. "More than somewhat."

Sasuke shrugged.

"You don't get it do you, Teme? You'd need at least a dozen guys pulling a combination of cons."

"Like?" Sasuke challenged.

"Off the very top of my head I'd say a Jim Brown, Boesky, Miss Daisy, 2 Jethros and a Leon Spynks. Not to mention the _biggest_ Ella Fitzgerald, _ever._" He answered, smoothly.

Sasuke didn't show signs of changing his mind. "Okay and where do you expect to get the money to back all this?" Naruto asked.

The onyx eyed man shrugged, "Gaara's got a long list of enemies."

"Yeah, but enemies with loose cash and nothing to lose?" Naruto asked and The Uchiha smirked. "No one comes to mind?" He asked the blonde.

Naruto grinned. "Kurenai."

"Kurenai" Sasuke agreed.

"Hey!" A man flashed a lah light towards both men.

"God, Shino, put that thing down." Naruto muttered.

"Sorry, but I have to go, my wife's not gonna be too happy. Did you find what you needed?" Shino asked and Sasuke waved the blue prints.

"Just gonna make some copies and you can get going." He said.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto played with the hem of his jacket, which by now he had unbuttoned and let loose his tie, as the Uchiha had done.

"You've been doing that ever since we made the copies, what?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

Naruto glared. "I need a reason." Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "And don't say money, I mean why do this?"

"Why not do it?" Sasuke countered.

"Not good enough, captain." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed, again.

"Because yesterday I walked out of prison after loosing 5 years of my life, and you're cold decking _Teen Beat_ cover boys."

"Wanna try again?" Naruto asked and hit the elevator button again.

"Because the house always wins, play long enough, never change the stakes, the house takes you. Unless, that perfect hand comes along and you bet _big_ and you take the house." Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at his best friend. "You've been practicing this speech, haven't you?"

"A little, did I rush it, felt like I rushed it."

"Nah, I liked it." Naruto said and stepped into the elevator, Sasuke following him, taking off his jacket. "The _Teen Beat_ thing was harsh."

Both men leaned against the wall and Naruto checked his watch. "I wonder what Kurenai will say."

XOXOXOXO

"**You're outta your damn minds!"**

"**That's why we have to be careful, precise"**

"**Well-funded."**

"**Yeah, nuts, too, and you're gonna need a team as nuts as you are…you do you got in mind?**

Okeii, heres the update its currently 2:32 am, so yeahh, I'm tired, I'll fix any errors in the morning, so god night….

-LauRen MichElle, BTW I'm finally 13, jaja.


End file.
